Hermiones most deserved birthday present
by Mrs.Mione Black
Summary: It's Hermione's 18th birthday and everone's away from the house except George. He has a little surprise planned for her in there special little hideout. RATE M FOR A REASON! SMUT! HERMIONE/GEORGE


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING!**

**.net/forum/Weasley_lovers_ADULT_you_have_been_warned/94594/**

It was Hermione's 18th birthday. She was as always thrilled to be given gifts and have friends around to help her celebrate. Today felt a little off though. She had woken up late as usual, around noon. Noticing that the Burrow had been unusually quiet. Especially sense it had been her birthday. That itself gave enough of a reason to make a ruckus downstairs ordering Ginny and the boy's around to help with the preparations.

Hermione groggily sat up in her bed looking around her room at The Burrow. She slowly got up and walked over to her window looking into the yard, trying to see any sign of the family that took residence to where she now called home. Not noticing any signs of anyone, not even Fred or George out in the yard getting rid of the pesky gnomes. She thought to herself for a few moments. Maybe they just went out to gather some supplies or something.

Eventually she made her way down to the usually cramped kitchen. Hermione had notice a small envelope lying on the dining table. Being the curious witch she was, she opened it.

_**Hermione, and I have been called on an urgent visit to Romania to see Charley. It seems he had a little accident yesterday. We are terribly sorry we could not be there. We will try and make it back though before the end of the week. Also the kids are probably planning something for you so keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.**_

_**Love Molly**_

_**P.S. George told me to tell you that he would probably be the only one around when you awake. If you can't find him, try the orchard.**_

Hermione blushed at the thought of being with George alone. She and George had been secretly dating for eight months and still reading or hearing his name gave her butterflies. She hurried upstairs and put on her best looking summer dress and headed out to the Orchard. She knew exactly where he would be. He would be back in the old clubhouse had built Charlie when he was a kid.

As she moved deeper and deeper into the Orchard she started to smell the sweet smell of Honey Suckle and Chocolate. Her two favorite thing's other than George. Smelling this enticing smell she started walking a little bit fast realizing it was coming from the clubhouse. She smiled to herself at the thought of what George was planning.

Finally reaching the clubhouse she slowly opened the door seeing George sitting there on a couch that was fit for a giant smirking wearing tight jeans and an unbuttoned shirt showing off his perfectly chiseled body. Hermione seeing this sight couldn't help but become flustered. George got up and slowly walked over to her still with his sexy smirk.

Upon reaching her he snaked his arms around her petite waste, pulling her into him. He kissed her lips smiling. _"Hello love missed you."_ He whispered he kissed his way down her neck nibbling and sucking on it.

Hermione sighed closing her eyes and smiled. Loving the feeling of his lip's on her cream colored skin. She put her hands gingerly on his chest feeling his chiseled body underneath her finger tips as she continued to let him snog her.

George stopped kissing her neck with a small protest from Hermione. He led her over to the couch pushing her down onto it getting on top of her. He soon started his attack on her neck again. She moaned in pleasure feeling his hot breath and wet tongue on her sensitive neck. Sensing her excitement he decided to be a little more forward with her and a little rougher. He suddenly pinned her hands above her head. He smirked at her looking in her eyes. He saw slight fear, excitement and lust. She whimpered as she managed to wrap her legs around his waist as he sat there staring at her with lust._ "Mmm someone's a little feisty aren't they_?" George asked as he grinded into her making her feel his hard throbbing cock against her ass. Hermione whimpered feeling his cock rub against her.

George loved dominating his naughty little witch. He loved the fact that she always seemed so dominate but with him she was like a slave submitting to her master. He loved it.

**Note From The Author :D**

**Haha yah I left it as a cliff hanger at a very random part because I can. I'm hoping to get some good reviews by the end of the night ^_^**

**Sooooooo read and review also the think below VVVV is a link to my "Weasly Lovers" forum. So if you're a Weasly boy lover or any type of odd couple lover like Hermione and Sirius, that's the place to go. **

**.net/forum/Weasley_lovers_ADULT_you_have_been_warned/94594/**

**The next chapter will probably be short and all smut so enjoy. **


End file.
